El faro
by MaraG.Poe
Summary: Draco Malfoy, observador de auroras y tormentas del Departamento de Estudios Boreales consigue vivir en el último lugar de la tierra. Pero no lo dejarán mantenerse lejos de quien era antes de la batalla de Hogwarts.


**EL FARO.**

Disclaimer. Bastará con decir Disclaimer y ya. Digo, ¿no?

Capítulo 1. 

Estación de Moffen. Svalbard. Ca. 75ºN 30ºE.

Ministerio de Magia. Departamento (recién creado) de Estudios Boreales.

Diario.

Observador de auroras y tormentas Draco Malfoy.

Día 1 de agosto de 20-- 

Tomo posesión de este cargo de observador ministerial de tormentas boreales que nadie quiere. Mi antecesor fue hallado congelado en mayo del año pasado, cuando se pudo enviar un destacamento a averiguar porque no se recibían los informes mensuales desde enero. Llevaba dos años en el puesto.

Agosto es el mejor mes para llegar hasta aquí. Me aparecí en Ny-Alesund, un pueblecito minero que me pareció deshabitado. Desde allí tuve que volar protegido por un potentísimo hechizo térmico. El paisaje era magnífico y desolado, algo cercano a lo que yo llamaría el paraíso: extensiones inmensas sin rastro de construcciones humanas, con escarpados riscos volcánicos y la vegetación sin árboles típica de la tundra. Dentro de poco todo estará cubierto de hielo. Volé bajo, y vi miles, millones de pájaros que no conocía, de zorrillos y, en la costa, focas y morsas. También había algunos renos, e incluso divisé dos osos polares. Las corrientes marinas son raudas y arrastran pedazos de hielo que, de momento, dan una frágil impresión de alegría.

El faro está sobre roca firme, un poco hacia el interior, para evitar que un iceberg lo destroce. Pero creo que la mayor parte del año no se puede ver el agua. La banquisa, esa capa de hielo que puede llegar a medir 8 metros de espesor en esta zona, cubre todo con su manto blanco.

En realidad no es un faro, aunque alguien tuvo la idea de construirlo como si fuera uno para despistar a algún muggle osado que se pudiera acercar hasta aquí, sobre todo cazadores de focas y algún ballenero. De todos modos está muy protegido contra incursiones muggles, y es invisible desde casi cualquier punto.

Tengo hambre. Quería hacer la primera entrada de diario justo el día de mi llegada.

Me siento contento de estar aquí.

Día 2 de agosto. 

El faro tiene tres plantas, tres habitaciones redondas y diáfanas. En la segunda se encuentra toda la aparatología: un pequeño laboratorio de pociones, una biblioteca con libros de consulta de Sturmología, medidores de bóreos, recopiladores de recuerdos e imágenes, pensaderos para repasar, controladores de intensidad magicoeléctrica, de tensión y lasitud mágicas. También hay equipamiento de supervivencia, en caso de que haya un terremoto, supongo, o alguna catástrofe natural que pueda superar los veinte grados bajo cero que congelan todo durante la mitad del año. Pero supongo que está bien tener un par de abrigos de piel de oso para ir a la torrecita norte, a unos cien metros.

Johannes Minguel se quedó congelado en la puerta. Opinamos que resbaló con el hielo al regresar de la torre norte, con prisa quizá, se golpeó la cabeza y el frío hizo el resto a una velocidad suficientemente rápida para que no llegara a despertar más. Tenía los ojos abiertos en expresión de pánico, una impresión producida por el acortamiento de los músculos de los párpados al congelarse con rapidez. La expedición que lo encontró afirma que tenía cara de haber muerto de miedo.

En la tercera planta está el ojo. Invisible desde el exterior, la córnea se sitúa en medio de las tormentas y de las auroras. Y yo, el observador, reiré entre los truenos, y podré gritar todo lo alto que quiera y nadie, ni siquiera yo, sufrirá el bochorno de oírme. Estoy excitado. Es lo más interesante que me ocurre desde la caída de Voldemort.

Día 3 de agosto. 

La planta baja será mi hogar. Hay un pequeño servicio con una bañera diminuta en la que sólo puedo dar tres o cuatro brazadas. En realidad se extiende hasta tener el tamaño de un estanque. No está mal para el fin del mundo. Para el culo del mundo. ¿O debería decir la coronilla del mundo?

Sabía que en cuanto estuviera aislado volvería a reír.

He traído unas cuantas cosas en mi bolsa extensible. Libros. Libros suficientes para aprender de memoria en varios años, que es el tiempo que pienso estar aquí antes de intentar siquiera volver a ver a un ser vivo. Sólo si uno de mis padres estuviera en su lecho de muerte aceptaría regresar a Londres.

Esta tarde pensaré en este koan, que encuentro muy apropiado para mí.

"Una noche el Maestro chan Pai Chang pidió a su discípulo Wei Shan que comprobara si en el horno había algo de fuego. Tras remover las cenizas Wei Shan dijo que el fuego se había apagado. Entonces, Pai Chan hizo lo mismo con gran cuidado, y el resultado fue que encontró una pequeña ascua de carbón en el horno. La puso en la palma de su mano y preguntó:

-¿Acaso esto no es fuego?

Al oír esto, Wei Shan alcanzó la plena realización."

A los 17 años viví experiencias que me convirtieron en otro. ¿Acaso no soy Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué es ser alguien?

Día 5 de agosto. 

El invernadero funciona perfectamente. El pequeño sol es fascinante. Lo miro durante minutos y no me ciega. Pero supongo que lo miraré hipnotizado durante la noche perpetua que me espera. Por lo pronto siento euforia cada vez que recuerdo, mirando al sol en su ocaso, que no llegará a hundirse en el horizonte. No en un mes al menos. Este crepúsculo interminable hace que todo parecía aún más irreal

"Todo hombre está solo

sobre el corazón de la tierra

traspasado por un rayo de sol.

Y en seguida anochece." (1)

El agónico anochecer del polo.

Día 1 de septiembre. 

Ha pasado un mes.

Bien.

Ayer un grupo de nómadas, una familia, supongo, pasó a unos 300 metros. Regresaban a pasar el invierno en la ciudad, obviamente. Me apeteció saludarlos, ya que iba a estar tanto tiempo sin ver a un ser humano. Cuando llegué estaba un poco acalorado y me eché la capucha hacia atrás. Los niños se rieron de mi pelo. Repitieron una palabra que sonaba algo así como "ursur ursur".

Les pregunté si regresarían, con señas, y afirmaron. Creo que me han entendido. Pero me miraban con temor, como miran todos los muggles, sean habitantes de las metrópolis o de los desiertos, a cualquiera que haga algo que no comprendan. Sonreí a una niña de cara redonda que me pareció especialmente simpática. Toda esta gente parece agradable, tranquila. Pero la niña se agarró de la falda de su abuela, o quizá fuera su madre, no sé, no consigo calcular la edad de esa gente, parecen pasar en un instante de la infancia a la vejez, y empezó a llorar. La abuela intentó decirme algo con cierta urgencia, como si fuera importante y al cabo de un momento vino hacia mí y me agarró, intentando empujarme para que me uniera a ellos.

-Déjame vieja loca –le dije para divertirme a mí mismo, sabiendo que no me entendían. –Déjame.

Apuntaba hacia el faro para que me entendieran, pero el temor de la niña pareció contagiarse a todos los demás, que empezaron a echar miradas en derredor como si temieran algo.

-Ursur, Ursur –decían con los brazos extendidos. Hicieron un gesto como si intentaran abarcar la bóveda celeste y dijeron: -Nacchgr. –Se taparon los ojos para expresar la oscuridad.

Repetían:

-Ursur –y me indicaban el pelo. Los niños tenían ojos enormes y boquitas pequeñas. Por fin me cansé y me despedí haciendo un movimiento con la mano que tanto podía significar "adiós" como "largaros de una puta vez, aves de mal agüero". Los muggles tienen miedo de todo.

Un niño a punto de convertirse en hombre se acercó y dibujó en el suelo. Tiró de mi manga para que me acercara y lo viera: era una especie de fantasma, tal como dibujan a los fantasmas los niños muggles. Le había dibujado una boca enorme, zarpas colosales, y orejas puntiagudas. Lo animé a seguir su carrera como artista, y le dije que París era una buena opción, pero ninguno de ellos sonrió. Claro que como casi nunca sonrío no podían adivinar que había bromeado.

Al final partieron casi con tristeza.

Día 5 de septiemre. 

He soñado con Bellatrix. Supongo que son demasiados días sin ver una mujer. No he de darle mayor importancia.

Día 8 de septiembre. 

Cuando Granger me mandó llamar me dio la impresión de que me compadecía. Odio que me compadezcan, me repatea esa nobleza de Granger y Potter. Weasly es, en comparación, casi humano. Pero ella no sabe cuánto me satisfizo su oferta, cómo llenó cualquier deseo que pudiera existir en mí. Ella pensó que fue la importancia del cargo lo que me atrajo de él, su dificultad incluso.

Qué hará padre. Estará sentado mirando al jardín desde la ventana, sumido en pensamientos jamás puestos en palabras. La prensa dijo que padre había envejecido de golpe con la caída de Voldemort, pero no es cierto: envejeció en Azkabán primero y con la estancia del señor oscuro en nuestra casa después. Fueron aquellos dos años los que hicieron de él lo que es ahora: un ser en absoluto peligroso. Hubo algo positivo en todo aquello: se dio cuenta de que nos quería a mi madre y a mí, se dio cuenta con pánico de que nos quería. Por la manera en que se nos quedaba mirando, en la que había igual parte de sorpresa y de miedo, sé que ni él mismo había creído amarnos de aquella manera.

Recuerdo aquella ocasión en que el Señor Oscuro me desafió a que resolviera un acertijo. Todos me miraban como si de mi respuesta dependiera mi vida. Pero la mirada que sorprendí en padre mereció la pena el miedo que pasé: era una gran preocupación, algo así como, y río al decirlo, amor y, a la vez, incredulidad ante ese sentimiento. Casi me derrito.

Día 13 de septiembre. 

Vivir con los fantasmas. Bellatrix ha vuelto a mis sueños, cada noche. Me pregunto si podría llamarlos pesadillas. Me pregunto si el placer desatado en medio del sueño invalida el nombre "pesadilla" para los sueños de Bella. Al igual que me pregunto si aquellas sesiones en las que, definitivamente, me permitía, o me obligaba a obtener mi propio alivio pueden ser calificadas de tortura. Supongo que serían el sueño erótico de más de uno.

Dios, qué estoy diciendo.

Soy yo quien sigue gritando en sueños, y aún no sé si es de horror o de placer.

Día 14 de septiembre. 

Severus. Cómo puedo, ahora que sé lo que había en su interior, es decir, el mezquino resumen de Potter de todo aquello que Severus ocultaba, reinterpretar ciertas miradas, ciertas frases, de nuevas maneras.

Juro que vi en él, al menos en varias ocasiones, preocupación verdadera por mí.

Día 15 de septiembre. 

No sé para qué escribo este diario si, total, hablo en voz alta constantemente. Haré un vuelapluma que me siga mientras hablo solo como los locos y, si me encuentran tendido en la escalera como a Johannes, tendré algo que dejar a mis padres.

¡Los mataría! Los mataría saber lo que hicieron de mí.

O quizá no. En realidad ya lo saben. ¿No me han visto mantener silencio durante semanas y semanas una y otra vez? ¿No supieron de mi intento, que ahora también me hace reír, de ingresar en aquella orden monástica?

Vuelapluma Día 16 de septiembre. 

Vale, he pasado a la vuelapluma. Me va persiguiendo por la casa como un mosquito insidioso. Los mosquitos insidiosos siempre han sentido predilección por mi sangre. Como ciertas mujeres maduras y enloquecidas, podría decir. Lo malo de esto es que mi sentido del humor se descontrola más aún, no puedo evitarlo, pero a quién coño le importa.

Vuelapluma Día 17de septiembre. 

La primera tormenta. Me situé en el ojo y ascendí hasta su centro. Soy incapaz de describirlo, pero he guardado cuidadosamente mi recuerdo. Confío en que no conserve todo el sentimiento de asombro y reverencia que sentí, la locura momentánea que me poseyó cuando empecé a gritar. Salvaje. Increíble. Creo que no me sentiré yo mismo hasta dentro de varios días. Si vienen muchas seguidas me volveré loco de verdad.

He anotado todo en el diario técnico con gran meticulosidad. Nadie podrá decir que Draco Malfoy no es un buen profesional. También he hecho registros, no sólo del recuerdo, sino de todas las otras variables. La densidad mágica era de un 8 sobre 10 en la escala Lumroli. Una rápida tormenta formidable. Duró unas dos horas. Me mantuve concentrado todo el tiempo. Estoy agotado.

Vuelapluma Día 18 de septiembre. 

Oí la risa de Bellatrix en medio de la tormenta. Me pregunto si no será posible que en las tormentas vivan espontáneamente todos los recuerdos, todas las vivencias, de la historia. ¿No es eso lo que busco, al fin y al cabo? ¿Patrones? ¿Sentido?

Estoy muy interesado en lo que pueda descubrir en este observatorio. Se sabe tan poco aún de las tormentas. Supongo que por lo difícil de su observación. Es fácil observar un firmamento estrellado, ciertamente, tenderse en una azotea en el sur, en un prado oloroso en el verano del norte, en un desierto africano o en lo alto de una montaña de América, y observar las estrellas. No tiene mérito que el hombre haya empezado a estudiar el firmamento desde que tuvo conciencia.

Pero las tormentas… no se puede hacer mucho echando vistazos desde dentro de cuevas, o desde debajo de techumbres de todo tipo. El temor nos las ha vedado. Protegidos, escondidos de su poder, de su inmensa potencia.

No tienen nada que ver con la lectura del firmamento, sin embargo. Recuerdo que la profesora Trelawny habló en alguna ocasión de la observación de tormentas como si tuviera alguna relación con su disciplina. Qué absurdo. En las tormentas se busca conocer el proceso de transformación de la magia, su multiplicación. La teoría que sitúa en las tormentas el nacimiento de la energía mágica, y su purificación continua, es la más plausible, sin duda.

Y yo voy a estar aquí mucho, mucho tiempo. Navegando en las tormentas, dentro del ojo…

Sigo preguntándome porqué pensó Granger en mí. Quizá alguien le hablara de mí, le dijera que era válido, que me pudría en mi mansión sin nada que hacer, hundiéndome en mis pensamientos, en mis remordimientos. Basura.

Odio pensar que ella y Potter pensaran eso. Que me compadecieran. Pero bueno: lo que me han ofrecido lo compensa. Lo habría aceptado aunque me escupieran al ofrecérmelo. Odio la compasión.

Por otra parte, si algo he de reconocer a Granger es su profesionalidad. Hace bien su trabajo. Si me ha enviado aquí es porque pensó que podría obtener resultados interesantes. Resultados que a ella le interesan. Me gustaría que me dijera qué espera que descubra… Bah, tonterías: aquí me siento saciado, aquí soy feliz. Lejos de todos.

Vuelapluma Día 19 de septiembre. 

El fragor del mar aumenta. Ya me había acostumbrado al suave y acariciante murmullo de las mareas, pero ahora se parece más al sonido de cien gigantes que se despeñaran por los riscos. Se avecina otra tormenta.

Vuelapluma Día 22 de septiembre. 

He visto algo extraño cuando volvía de la torre norte. Fue como una sombra blanca, si las sombras pueden ser blancas, como un grumo de niebla que se mantuviera en la distancia observándome. Me detuve y busqué, pero no pude ver nada, como uno de esos objetos o seres que sólo se ven cuando no se miran de frente. Aún no he llegado al punto de empezar a desvariar, lo sé, aunque hable solo. Había algo.

Hablo solo porque necesito oír una voz. Sólo eso. Y canto. A veces. No en la ducha. Mientras cocino.

También hablo contigo por lo mismo, padre, con un vaso de vino de elfo ante mí. Para oír una voz. O dos.

Fue el poder, lo sé, el poder que te atraía como si fueras un títere o un animal que buscara la luz… y ya tenías poder, maldita sea, por qué no te mantuviste al margen en tu palacio como tantas familias puras, por qué tuviste que meternos allí.

No, creo que es mejor que no hable contigo. Mejor que siga como todos estos años.

Vuelapluma día 23 de septiembre. 

Déjame en paz, bicho de mierda.

No, no, sigue, sigue escribiendo, estoy empezando a atribuirte una conciencia, me haces compañía. No me siento solo. No me siento solo. No me siento tan solo como en todos los entierros a los que asistí después de la batalla de Hogwarts, por ejemplo.

Porque me da la gana, madre, y no quiero tener que explicarte nada más. Nunca más. Nada más. Nunca más. Nada más. Qué infantil. Siento ternura y admiración al recordarme.

En el entierro de Fred Weasly todos aquellos pelirrojos me miraron serios, pero no hicieron ningún gesto desagradable. Y Potter, cómo no, me saludó de lejos. Mi tía Andrómeda no fue tan benévola, sin embargo, y se negó a empezar a hablar hasta que yo me fuera. Su marido el de origen muggle tenía en brazos un bebé de pelo azul que, descubrí, era el hijo de Nymphadora y del lobo. Tendrá unos doce años ahora. Me alegro de que sea metamorfomago. Porque no creo que pueda ser a la vez lobo y metamorfomago, ¿verdad? Si lo fuera podría convertirse en cualquier cosa mientras hubiera luna llena: en tigre, en elefante, o en cerdo. Un cerdo salvaje gruñendo a la luna.

Vuelapluma Día 24 de septiembre. 

Bella… bella… bella Bellatrix, si tu corazón no rezumara podredumbre no habría estado tan mal. Tal como era, ese corazón tuyo, que no desmerecía de tu mente, sí lo estuvo, ¿sabes? Claro que lo sabes, y claro que no te importa lo más mínimo. Sería darme demasiada importancia atribuirte cualquier pensamiento respecto a mi bienestar.

Dios. Era virgen, maldita seas. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que es ahora para mí el amor?

Eso de lo que hablan los poetas…

Vuelapluma Día 25 de septiembre. 

Lo he vuelto a ver, la sombra, el ser que no puedo mirar de frente. A través de la ventana. Me quedé allí, con la expectación de alguien que intenta ver un relámpago, retenerlo en la mirada más de un destello, y no volvió a aparecer. Era una sombra blanca, no encuentro otra manera de definirlo.

¿Será un fantasma? Un fantasma tímido, claro, un fantasma que no se atreva a entrar en su torre, quizá el de Johannes, que se hartó de esperar durante meses un entierro. Debería hacerle una invitación formal, decirle: "No me molestaría un fantasma discreto, tranquilo y dócil. Puedes pasar." Quizá sea el fantasma de una mujer. Lo preferiría, una mujer bella de largos cabellos, silenciosa y sonriente. Con una bonita sonrisa. O de una niña sería mejor aún, una niña inocente que me hiciera compañía y no hablara, juzgara ni opinara.

Sí, he de darle a entender que no me molesta su presencia.

Vuelapluma Día 25 de septiembre. 

Ha sido horrible.

Una estupidez. Se me ocurrió, qué tontería, producto del descuido al que me aboca la rutina, sin duda, raspar una mancha que había en la pared, junto a la puerta de entrada. Algo estuvo clavado al lado de la puerta, algo que dejó una mancha. Se ve el agujero del clavo. No sé por qué me molestaba la mancha, la verdad. Intenté un par de hechizos y al final saqué una cuchilla y lo quise raspar y, encima, como los guantes me entorpecían, me los quité, las manos se me aterieron y me corté. Sangré bastante, era una cuchilla muy afilada, pero la sangre no me molesta en absoluto.

Lo malo fue que cuando me dirigía al cuarto de baño para curarme el corte vi, al pasar por la ventana, la sombra blanca dichosa y, al acercarme, la descubrí, abajo, temblando adherida a la pared, encima de mi sangre.

Me aterrorizó. No es un fantasma, pero no es un animal. No sé qué es. Esperé, escondido, al lado de la ventana. Miré un par de veces y, a la tercera, ya no estaba, pero pensé que podría estar dentro de la torre y la recorrí varita en la mano. Cuando me aseguré de que no estaba dentro y me tranquilicé un poco, volví a mirar por la ventana y me di cuenta de que estaba a unos cien metros, mirando hacia mí. Esta vez sí pude mirarla de frente. Aún desde aquella distancia sentí con total seguridad que tenía conciencia, que me miraba sabiendo que yo la miraba, y que era maligna.

Día 26 de septiembre. 

Fuera vuelapluma.

Estoy un poco más tranquilo. He llegado a dos conclusiones: ese ser es el "ursur" cuyo nombre repetían atemorizados los nativos. Y no es un animal. La velocidad a la que se mueve no es posible en un animal.

Por otra parte, aún reconociendo que ayer estaba muy alterado y que posiblemente no sea un ser "maligno", aunque sólo sea porque no creo que esa categoría exista sin más, sigo confiando en mí mismo lo suficiente para sentirme amenazado. Maldigo mi suerte. En este lugar soy feliz. Me niego a que ningún ser blanquecino estropee esta paz de que disfruto.

Confío en que no vuelva a aparecer, es lo único que puedo hacer, confiar. Esperar. Si vuelve a aparecer tomaré medidas: intentaré comunicarme con ese ser y actuaré en consecuencia según el resultado de ese intento.

Si he de matarlo lo haré. Aunque odio la violencia.

Día 28 de septiembre. 

No ha regresado. Puede que todo hayan sido figuraciones mías. Demasiada soledad, demasiado tiempo para dar vueltas a las cosas.

Severus decía que el mal no existía. Recuerdo aquella ocasión en mi salón, en el de Malfoy Manor. Yo apenas si podía contener las lágrimas de terror, una vez que Voldemort se instaló allí. Bellatrix ya se había acercado a mí. Severus dijo, y ahora me doy cuenta de que lo hizo por ayudarme:

-Draco. El mal no existe. Es sólo una categoría en que los humanos dividimos los fenómenos. Mira nuestra existencia como si se tratara de otra especie, un tipo de insecto con una organización bastante compleja y algunas épocas de locura, y no sentirás terror.

-¡No siento terror!

-De acuerdo, no sientes terror. Pero piensa en ello: el mal no existe.

Me quedé silencioso. Antes de irse a la chimenea Severus añadió:

-Lo cual significa que tampoco existe el bien, por supuesto.

Sea como sea me ayudó. De vez en cuando, en medio del horror, conseguía alejarme lo suficiente y decirme: "El mal no existe". Entonces sólo temía por la supervivencia.

Día 29 de septiembre. 

Quitar sentido tranquiliza como ver crecer la hierba.

Día 30 de septiembre. 

Me río de mí mismo: he visto a Bellatrix en una tormenta.

Día 1 de octubre. 

Si sigo obteniendo datos como éstos pronto tendré un bonito informe que enviar a Granger. Pero quizá no lo envíe: temo que me manden compañía, y eso sería un infierno.

¿He anotado en el diario técnico la densidad inaudita de la tormenta de anoche? Sí, he de haberlo hecho. Lo anoto todo.

Pero estos extractos que releo de este diario absurdo medio a vuelapluma medio a mano cuya finalidad desconozco pero que me guarda compañía son de lo más bobo. Qué se le va a hacer. Releo que estaba aterrorirzado cuando vi el ursur. Bueno, ya lo llamo el ursur. Seguro que era algún animal de por aquí que no conocía. Me pregunto cómo no habrá algún tratado de zoología entre estos libros. Voy a echar un vistazo. ¿No habrá algo de Johannes al respecto?

Día 2 de octubre. 

Johannes vio al ursur. He descubierto un tarro de entre los archivados en su periodo que no tenía etiqueta de tormenta y lo he abierto. Nada más zambullirme en el pensadero, a través de la misma ventana por la que yo lo vi, descubrí sus ojos rojos, la sombra blanca como una condensación de niebla, refulgiendo suavemente, y estuve al lado de Johannes mientras se agarraba el corazón con ambas manos, más pálido que la muerte.

El ursur lo miraba con la misma fijeza con que me miró a mí. Johannes corrió a por su varita y le lanzó un Avada Kedavra.

¡Un Ávada!

¿Por qué?

Por supuesto falló, a tal distancia, pero ahora estoy seguro de que si Johannes murió no fue porque resbalara sin más. Y de que la mirada de terror de sus ojos fue causada por el ser que lo acosaba, como me acosará a mí.

Día 3 de octubre. 

Ayer lo vi de nuevo. Estaba en su lugar habitual –es la tercera vez que lo veo allí- y miraba hacia mí. Veía sus dos ojos rojos como sostenidos en el aire.

Día 6 de octubre. 

Tres días sin aparecer. Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con mi estado anímico.

Pero más bien pienso que es al contrario.

Día 7 de octubre. 

Voldemort me dio buenos consejos.

-Nunca escuches a quien no tiene nada que ofrecerte –me dijo en una ocasión.

Él sí me había escuchado a mí, sin embargo. ¿Qué tenía yo que ofrecerle, además de un cuenco de miedo? Quizá eso fuera suficiente para que él me escuchara, ya que se alimentaba de miedo. Quizá este ser blanquecino se alimente del terror de los habitantes perdidos en estas islas. Tengo la sensación de que, cuanto más tiempo pasa, más corpóreo se vuelve.

Estoy casi decidido a hacer un experimento.

Día 10 de octubre. 

Lo hice. Salí y, a unos cinco metros de la casa, en un punto que veo perfectamente desde la ventana, me corté la mano. Dejé caer unas gotas de sangre y entré rápido en la casa. Lo vi. Llegó flotando… bueno, casi podría decir que apareció, aunque este lugar está protegido contra apariciones, y se puso sobre la sangre, como una especie de ameba gigante que la absorbiera. Cuando desapareció no quedaba ni rastro de sangre y lo vi, casi instantáneamente, en la lejanía de nuevo, su puesto de vigilancia habitual.

Mañana saldré con la varita y lo esperaré.

Día 11 de octubre. 

No me siento con ánimos para enfrentarme a ese ser. Mi noche ha estado plagiada de pesadillas. Bellatrix reía, y Voldemort observaba. Recordé cuando me obligaron a presenciar su acto de amor. Cuando fui testigo del abandono del señor oscuro, de su temblor extraño, y la mirada de veneración de Bellatrix bajo él. Mi madre estaba a mi lado en el sueño y me agarraba como si temiera que me fueran a obligar a participar.

Después descubrí que no fui el único a quien obligaron a presenciarlo.

Día 12 de octubre. 

He pensado que lo que había clavado al lado de la puerta seguramente era algún repelente para el ursur. ¿Cómo nadie me ha hablado de ese tipo de seres? ¿Es que nadie lo sabía? ¿Es que no se conoce su existencia, quizá? ¿Un espíritu de estas alturas que sólo los nativos conocen y reverencian?

He visto varios osos blancos, enormes, caminando en la distancia. Pero es imposible confundir al ursur con ellos. El ursur es una sombra y es inteligente. Aunque sólo sea por su manera de _observarme_.

Día 13 de octubre. 

Se me ha ocurrido que esto sea un principio de locura de soledad. Esa locura que da a las personas en las vastedades salvajes. La tundra de un poco tierra adentro está llena de vida, aunque haya nevado ya y, cuando llegue el deshielo dentro de unos meses, me sorprenderán los gritos de las gaviotas y los chillidos de focas y morsas. No estoy solo. Hay vida ahí afuera.

Hay vida en Inglaterra, por ejemplo. Todo está lleno de automóviles muggles y de grandes pantallas en las que proyectan imágenes. También hay magos y varitas, y ministerio, departamentos, papeleo, y Hogwarts, dirigido por la vieja MacGonagall supongo que con mano de hierro. Todo eso está ahí fuera.

Aquí, cuando el mar está tranquilo como ahora, este silencio ensordecedor que es como un pañuelo que me envuelve. A veces exhalo vaho frente a un cristal y dibujo con el dedo. Siempre que lo hago miro disimuladamente a ver si veo el ursur. ¿Dónde estará?

Sí. Puede ser el Wendigo (3), el espíritu que enloquece a los solitarios.

Sea como sea lo odio y me odia.

He de acabar con él. He de matarlo antes de que me fuerce a cometer una estupidez por el pánico, como Johannes, sin protector hipotérmico, tendido ante la puerta del faro.

Día 14 de octubre. 

No lo soporto más. No puedo pegar ojo con ese ser cera, esperándome, con paciencia infinita, estudiándome, aterrorizándome. Sabe que lo está haciendo.

Saldré mañana. Cuando lo tenga frente a frente me dirigiré a él y si me ataca lo mataré. Le lanzaré un Avada. Si no lo hago enloqueceré.

Nunca he asesinado antes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nuevo fic. Será un three shots. Es decir, tendrá tres capítulos.

Espero que os guste.

Aún no sé qué calificación ponerle.

Bueno.


End file.
